Yoyleland
Yoyleland is a fictional place that is well-known for its Yoyleberries. It is 2,763 miles away from Goiky, where BFDI normally takes place. Yoyle Mountain and Yoyle City are both located in Yoyleland. Yoyleland is loacated in Northern Goiky, and in an easterly direction. Yoyleberries and Yoylecake are known to turn the eaters into Yoyle Metal as a side effect, an element which cannot be frozen by Freeze Juice, unlike normal metal. Appearances/Mentions In Rescission, Bubble, for the first time ever, utters "Yoylecake!" after she wins the unicycling contest. In Gardening Hero, Bubble randomly says "YOYLECAKE!" when Announcer says that she has immunity. Yoyleland and yoyleberries only make two appearances (in the first season) in The Glistening, where Bubble says "yoylecake" when the Announcer says that she and Leafy have immunity. Then Leafy says that she has an actual yoylecake made from yoyleberries from Yoyleland. Bubble then ate a slice, which she thought was delicious. During the long jump challenge, Bubble turns into a Metal Ball, and falls straight onto the sand. The Yoylecake later appeared again as a cake used at Cake at Stake in Don't Pierce My Flesh. All the non-eliminated competitors ate it. Later that episode, when Bubble fell in the magma during the volcano escape challenge, the metal effect wore off when she came out of the Master Recovery Center. At the end of the episode, all of the remaining players turned into metal. The side effects were so extreme that the remaining contestants had to go to an incinerator to become normal again. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Leafy used her map to teleport herself into Yoyleland before Pin rips the map, leaving Leafy trapped there until Get in the Van, in which she did come back. In Get Digging, Puffball, Gelatin, Needle, Ice Cube, Book and Spongy went to Yoyleland to get some yoyleberries for the contest. However, only the first three made it there, due to Gelatin throwing the other three off Puffball to make more space. Upon reaching shore, many bushes holding yoyleberries in them - known by some fans as "yoyle bushes" - are seen. Gelatin and Needle start collecting the berries, and Needle is suddenly approached by Leafy through some sort of teleportation, who accidentally called Needle by her nickname, resulting in Leafy getting slapped. Angered, she starts to throw knives at the trio, causing them to prematurely leave Yoyleland with the few yoyleberries they collected. In Get in the Van, the challenge was to reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain on Yoyleland. In The Long-lost Yoyle City where the contestants finally reach Yoyleland, Yoyle City is seen. It's an abandoned city near Yoyle Mountain, and it has a variety of stores and a tower that looks like the CN Tower. Yoyleland also has a Space "Needy", spoofing the Seattle Space Needle in Seattle, Washington, USA. It is possible that BFB takes place in Yoyleland, but unlikely since the grass isn't magenta. Trivia *Yoylecake may be a long form of Bubble's other catchphrase, "Yoy!". *The recommended character, Boombox, apparently lives in Yoyleland, as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *About 80 feet from the canyon in the Evil Forest, which Yoyleland is 2,761 miles away from. This means that the canyon is about 2 miles away from where BFDIA takes place normally. *A desert appears to be about a mile away from the Evil Canyon. And a decent way into the desert, it seems that Yoyleland is still 2,760 miles away. *Yoyleland is at a beach on the island over the Goiky Canal. *When Leafy jumps inside the Goiky map she says "Blue skidoo, we can too!" which is a reference to ''Blue's Clues''. *Yoyleland has more wild trees than the "city" trees with a total of 179,034,521 wild trees, that really dwarfs the total city trees, 281,164. In that, 27% are Spiky trees, 13% are Green ball trees, 28% are Yoyle bushes and 32% are Pink ball trees. *Yoyle Mountain has a height of 5,580 meters (18,307 ft.). If it is a real mountain, it would be the 206th highest mountain in the world. *Yoyle City is 8.3 square km, but Yoyleland altogether is 225 square km. *Each frame during the Yoyle City scene took 58 seconds to render on average. *Even Purple from Algicosathlon by carykh, she said "Yoylecake!" **It is seen in day 15. *As of now, the only known way to get rid of the Yoyle Metal effect is to get killed and then get revived by a recovery center. However, in BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes, Fries had an "Anti-Yoyler." *Yoyleberry Method is a Square-1 method created by Cary Huang. *The Flag of Yoyleland is used as a flag in a game of Minesweeper by Cary Huang, called Timed Minesweeper. *Yoyleland possibly has its own writing style (possibly called Yoyle), as shown in the Science Museum in Welcome Back. *Yoyleland has a flag with purple, however nearly all flags on Earth do not contain purple. Gallery YoylecakeSlice.png|A slice of yoylecake. Yoylecake.png|Yoylecake Assets-Yoyleberry.png|A yoyleberry Yoylecake Purple.png|Purple is glad to win Algicosathlon. Capture113.PNG|Bubble with a slice of yoylecake Capture128.PNG|Leafy with one Yoyle_Flag.png|Flag leafy in YOYLEland.png|Leafy in Yoyleland. flat,800x680,075,t.jpg|Alternate Yoyle Flag design (used for a flag on RedBubble) Category:Places Category:Yoyle Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB